


Цветы, стихи и шрамы

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), your_jordan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Кассандре не нужно говорить о своем желании наслаждаться романтикой и ухаживаниями, все это воплотил Инквизитор — худощавый, на голову ниже эльф, но с таким восхищением во взгляде.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Цветы, стихи и шрамы

В силу роста никому из отряда не стоило бы труда рассматривать из-за плеча Инквизитора карту, однако, только Кассандра, похоже, заинтересована в успешном исходе дела: Бык и Дориан стоят в стороне и препираются, не обращая внимания на сложившиеся трудности.  
Инквизитор резко оборачивается к Кассандре и задирает подбородок, чтобы воодушевленно воскликнуть:  
— Мы не заблудились!  
Обратив внимание, как близко они друг к другу стоят, Инквизитор густо краснеет и бормочет: «извини». Кассандра делает шаг назад и смущенно кивает, потирая губы. Это лишь случайное касание, но неловко так, словно она специально поцеловала крутящегося на месте Инквизитора в ухо. Нахмурившись, она высказывает пару ласковых в адрес составителей карты, хотя тут скорее сказалось умение одного эльфа их читать, разворачивается и отходит подальше.

— Кассандра.  
Привал оказался весьма кстати: еще немного на такой жаре, и можно свариться в собственных доспехах, не понадобится вражеский огонь. Отдых в тени с флягой родниковой воды — как иногда мало нужно для счастья.  
Кассандра нехотя открывает глаза, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с сидящим около нее на корточках Инквизитором. Вот, кто хорошо выглядит даже после дня пути: немного освежился, умыл лицо в ручье, полежал на легкой куртке в траве — и снова готов в путь.  
— Да, Инквизитор?  
— Твоя коса, — он отчего-то прячет взгляд, — она немного растрепалась.  
Кассандра ощупывает голову: вроде бы, все в порядке.  
— Тебе нужна помощь? — все еще не глядя в глаза предлагает Инквизитор и нервно облизывает сухие губы.  
— Нет, — отмахивается Кассандра, — я могу переплести ее без зеркала в темноте одной рукой.  
— Ладно, — быстро кивает Инквизитор, но не уходит. Сняв кожаную куртку, он выглядит еще худее, чем есть, на фоне экипированных воинов вокруг, даже легкие доспехи лучников в сравнении с сорочкой навыпуск смотрятся грузно.  
Маг, кроме всего прочего — эльф. Словно ребенок стоит у плеча в бою.  
Кассандра кривит губы, думая, что зацепился же Инквизитор взглядом за косу, можно подумать, заняться ему больше нечем, как следить за ее внешним видом. Она еще раз ощупывает голову — коса в порядке, точно в порядке.  
Можно подумать, он сам безукоризненно аккуратен.  
— Ворот завернулся, — недовольно отмечает Кассандра и прихватывает ткань на его плече, чтобы вернуть сорочку в надлежащий вид. Губы Инквизитора расплываются в улыбке, он садится на траву, устав, похоже, держаться на корточках.  
— Я хорошо плету косы, — зачем-то еще раз говорит он и закусывает травинку, продолжая таращиться.

Создатель тому свидетель, не входило в планы Кассандры учить долийца правилам этикета.  
— Уверена, Жозефина будет рада помочь тебе с этим.  
— Она помогает! — радостно восклицает Инквизитор и пробегает прилично вперед, чтобы встать около двери в залу, взяться за ручку и кричать уже оттуда:  
— Но я стараюсь отрабатывать в жизни!  
Кассандра закатывает глаза и убыстряет шаг, чтобы не раздражать окружающих громким разговором, но Инквизитор все равно успевает рассказать ей о новом растении в саду прежде, чем торжественно распахивает дверь и пропускает вперед, с довольной улыбкой ныряя следом.  
— Стоп, — ловит его за предплечье Кассандра, когда тот находит взглядом следующую на их пути дверь и уже было хочет бежать к ней. — Так не пойдет.  
Инквизитор внимательно выслушивает краткий экскурс в правила приличия и раздраженно отмахивается на словах «я сама могу открыть себе дверь, заботьтесь о дамах в кринолине». Кассандра сбивчиво извиняется, когда замечает, что все еще стискивает его запястье, и в смущении одергивает руку. Однако, Инквизитор обиженным не выглядит: смотрит восторженно снизу вверх, словно они обсуждают прошедший в Скайхолде турнир по стрельбе, а не неловкие попытки разойтись в дверях.  
До казарм идут в молчании, и Кассандре сложно сдержать добрую усмешку, когда Инквизитор до пылающих кончиков острых ушей воюет с очередной дверью. Похоже, правилам этикета нужна небольшой помощь. Она налегает на заевшую дверь плечом и заходит в только начинающий наполняться арсенал первая.  
— Я надеюсь, что правильно понимаю суть шемленских комплиментов, — раздается позади, — ты такая сильная, Кассандра!  
— Эм, спасибо, Инквизитор.

Инквизитор тянется к ручке двери, но с глухим «уф» прижимает ладонь к ребрам и отступает. Кассандра окидывает его взволнованным взглядом, отчего он пытается выпрямиться и горделиво расправить плечи, что снова приводит к сгибанию почти пополам.  
— Прошу, Кассандра, — сдавленно бормочет он, не поднимая глаз, и все же открывает перед ней дверь.  
Вернувшись со Штормового Берега, Инквизитор, едва спешившись у ворот Скайхолда, поспешил отдать Кассандре “трофей”, хотя потом еще два дня пробыл под наблюдением целителей. Оказалось, что кулон в виде медвежьего когтя был лишь началом — шкура убитого животного прибыла в ее спальню следом. Инквизитор, однако, даже кулон самостоятельно передать не смог — как потянулся с ним к Кассандре, так и свалился с лошади. Без посторонней помощи подняться не вышло, еще и бормотал то о трофеях, то о встретившихся на пути в крепость красных храмовниках, то просто глупо улыбался.  
Кассандре потом сказали, что Инквизитор лично отправился разбираться с нападающим на форпост пещерным медведем. Толстая шкура украсила пол в ее покоях, образуя шерстяной остров между кроватью и письменным столом. И почти не пахнет уже.  
— К чему такие подарки? — строго спрашивает она вырвавшегося из-под опеки целителей Инквизитора, но тот лишь смущенно посмеивается и отвечает что-то про «суровый горный климат», продолжая прижимать ладони к саднящим ребрам.

Инквизитор Лавеллан оказался весьма любознательным эльфом, почти что любопытным. А еще прекрасным слушателем и не менее приятным собеседником. Расспросы про родину, обычаи и повседневную жизнь неваррцев перетекли в обсуждение детских выходок: Инквизитор сбивчиво рассказывает про украденных у шемленов цыплят, как они с другими эльфийскими ребятишками их растили и пытались прятать от старших. Кассандра смеется, легко представляя себе эту картину. Инквизитор совсем не такой, каким людям, должно быть, представляется Вестник Андрасте, но именно его человечность, если можно так сказать об эльфе, видится Кассандре самой важной чертой для человека Церкви, той Церкви, которую ей бы хотелось создать.  
Кассандра закатывает рукав и показывает уже блеклый шрам, доставшийся ей в ходе неудачной военной операции:  
— Мне было семь, и попытка сбежать на дуэль через окно обернулась швами.  
— А остальные? — спрашивает Инквизитор и указывает пальцем на щеку.  
Кассандра поджимает губы, со всей враждебностью демонстрируя нежелание обсуждать увечья. Их слишком много, правая рука Верховной Жрицы заслуживает перчатки, когда дело касается торжественных приемов.  
Похоже, сомнения читаются на ее лице, поскольку Инквизитор очень строго говорит ей:  
— Не знаю, как там у шемленов, но любой долиец тебе скажет: у хорошего охотника или охотницы не может не быть шрамов. Если их нет — перед тобой либо юнец, либо трус.  
Кассандра хмыкает и спрашивает насмешливо:  
— И кто же тогда ты?  
Инквизитор со смехом оправдывается, что у магов все иначе, но потом доверительно сообщает, что неудачные уроки колдовства оставили следы, но едва ли ожог на бедре, когда поджигаешь на себе штаны, является боевой раной.  
— Надеюсь, я все делаю правильно, — вдруг серьезно говорит он и берет в руки флейту, прежде вытерев ладони о ткань штанов. Кассандра усмехается и садится поудобнее: уже доводилось несколько раз слышать его игру, и получается у него хорошо.  
— Время музыки? — спрашивает она, приподняв бровь.  
— Я не очень хорош в стихах, а чужие читать ни к чему, — с трогательной честностью во взгляде отвечает Инквизитор, набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и начинает наигрывать Кассандре нежную мелодию. Собственного сочинения, понимает она и не знает, куда деться от охватившего чувства неловкости.

Всегда казалось, что мужчиной, который разглядит в ней женственность и будет знать толк в ухаживаниях, окажется статный воин, рядом с которым Кассандра не побоится быть уязвимой. Бойцы кунари, воины людей с двуручным оружием или гномы с топорами — вот на фоне кого ее высокий рост, солдатская выправка и грубая манера поведения могут хотя бы на мгновение показаться женственными.  
Инквизитор сжимает в руках букет, еле удерживая тонкими пальцами копну свежих цветов. Он тяжело дышит, словно пробежал весь путь до казарм: рыжие волосы лежат неаккуратно, на ботинках свежие потеки грязи, а светлые одежды из мягкой ткани в складках.  
— Это тебе, Кассандра, — широко улыбаясь, бормочет он и протягивает букет, завернутый в шелковый шейный платок из королевских водорослей. Такого расточительства даже Вивьен себе бы не позволила, а Инквизитор, похоже, совсем не переживает за судьбу уже испорченной парой колючек и травяным соком ткани.  
— Эм, — непонимающе хмурится Кассандра, но не успевает сказать «спасибо», как Инквизитор разворачивается на пятках и сбегает.  
Кассандра зачем-то смотрит по сторонам прежде, чем вдохнуть аромат цветов, словно это постыдно. В ее руках, со сбитыми костяшками и мозолистыми ладонями букет смотрится не так хорошо, как в тонких пальцах Инквизитора. Подумав об этом она широко улыбается, еще раз воровато оглядывается и уносит цветы в покои.

— Кассандра, ты прекрасна. Я никогда не встречал такой удивительной женщины, — с мечтательной улыбкой бормочет Инквизитор и охает от встряски. Кассандра поправляет ношу: тащить на руках его все же нелегко, он хоть и невысокого роста, да и весит мало, но вовсе не пушинка.  
— Обязательно расскажите об этом позже, Инквизитор, — раздраженно отвечает она, — когда доберемся до лагеря.  
— Я сочинил новую мелодию. И теперь я больше знаю об ухаживаниях шемленов.  
Кассандра хмыкает и поджимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ на такие откровения. Скорее всего, просто ушиб, даже не перелом, но подставлять плечо Инквизитору из-за разницы в росте неудобно, проще вовсе не нагружать раненую ногу и пронести его остаток пути на руках.  
— Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на свидание.  
Кассандра цепенеет, когда Инквизитор обнимает ее за шею и говорит о своих намерениях куда-то в плечо. То, что он прячет взгляд, на пользу обоим, так краснеют щеки и кончики ушей. Кассандра откашливается, прижимает его ближе к себе и отвечает со всей строгостью:  
— Я подумаю.  
— Ты же улыбаешься, я слышу.  
— Улыбка не мешает мне думать, поверь.  
Инквизитор тихо посмеивается и снова охает, когда оказывается у палатки целителя.  
— Насколько важно заплести мне косу? — спрашивает Кассандра, глядя себе под ноги. Ей не приходило в голову узнать об обычаях ухаживаний долийцев.  
Инквизитор берет ее за руку, и чувствуется разница в размере ладоней, но пальцы сжимает крепко.  
— Это знак, что я настроен крайне серьезно. И уже учу стихи.


End file.
